


Color

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Paint, Childishness, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, First real I Love You, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Ironwing - Freeform, Love Confession, Painting, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, This turned out smuttier then I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one where Danny and Colleen paint their place."For a moment he didn’t know what to do, they hadn’t said these words before. They had called each other their home, they had sort of moved in together, Colleen had been willing to kill and to leave the earth for him. But they had never said these words. "





	Color

He wasn’t sure if she had even noticed his arrival. How should she have seen or heard him anyway?  
She had been working there, her back turned towards the door and the hip hop music coming from the boxes was too loud to hear him. However, Danny was surprised that she still hadn’t noticed, while he had been upstairs changing from business suit into a shirt and sweat pants.  
He liked watching her though…  
There were few sights filling Danny with more delight, then watching Colleen move to the music simultaneously whispering the lyrics to herself.  
He enjoyed seeing her so happy. 

For a moment he thought about sneaking up on her, but that had the potential to end up being pretty painful for him, so he took the less subtle approach,” You really were diligent, weren’t you?”  
She turned around the paintbrush still raised, smiling her trademark enchanting smile “Someone had to do some work here.”  
“Did you miss the part, where I’m running a billion dollar company.”, he said in a fake offended manner.  
“Yeah, you’re the boss, though. Meaning you don’t do shit at Rand.”  
“Touché. Although I do pay the people, who actually do stuff for the firm... Mind if I give you a hand with the wall?”  
She pointed vaguely in the direction where a bunch of brushes were laying on the plastic covered ground, “Knock yourself out.”  
They had actually made a lot of progress over the last week. The floors at all of the storeys were done. And the only painting that was left to do, was here in the living/dining room. The rest of the penthouse was a mess though. In the whole place the floor, and parts of the windows were covered in protecting transparent plastic foil. And that was only the renovation process… once they were finished with the basics they would need to buy, transport and construct the furniture. Colleen wanted most of her basic furniture to stay at her old apartment and Danny didn’t posses anything in that regard. They would have to buy trucks worth of stuff to fill this place. While spending lots of money might actually end up being lots of fun, it was also connected with a lot of work. It was convenient that Colleen still needed to establish a new base of customers for her Dojo, that way she could spend more time here then he could due to his responsibilities at the company.  
“How was work?”, she asked as Danny started to paint the wall next to where she was working.  
“Work’s…work.”  
She smiled understandingly, “That bad?”  
“I feel like I’m starting to get a grip on,…things. I don’t feel like I’ve got no idea what the hell I’m doing anymore. That’s good,… I guess.”  
“Oh, god…You’re so lucky to have Ward to cover for your incompetence.”  
“Haha. Very funny.”, he replied trying his best to sound serious but failing disastrously, “ Did Claire give you a call about next week?”  
“Yeah. She said she’ll help us with the furniture if, and I’m quoting her on this: “Your man orders tons of food in return…The good stuff.””  
He grinned, “Seems fair.”  
“You know, we’ll eventually have to use this.”, she vaguely gestured towards the kitchen.  
“Ugh. Don’t remind me. I have absolutely no idea how to use it.”  
“To be honest…neither do I. I lived off take away and the goodness of my neighbors for years.”  
Danny shook his head, “I hope we don’t burn this place down and all of this was for nothing.”  
“Jeez…How are we even adults?”, Colleen laughed dipping the brush in color again.  
He shrugged, “We both grew up under fucked up circumstances.”  
She nodded, lost in her thoughts, “I know, I said that before, but…I’m really glad I found you.”  
“Yeah, me too…I don’t think anyone else will ever be able to understand me. I don’t think anyone ever was able to understand me… before you came along.”  
Colleen shrugged, “I’m not sure. I guess there are a lot of damaged people out there. As sad as it is. It’s just…The hand made me believe that I would never be accepted by anyone but them…Like no one would ever be able to love me.”  
“I do.”, Danny said immediately. He didn’t want her to think any different, not even for the fracture of a second. Colleen stopped painting the wall and looked at him, “I know…, I love you too.”  
For a moment he didn’t know what to do, they hadn’t said these words before. They had called each other their home, they had sort of moved in together, Colleen had been willing to kill and to leave the earth for him. But they had never said these words.  
Maybe because it had been obvious all along.  
Maybe because both of them had lost everything they loved before and they were too afraid that saying it would endanger what they had.  
He was sure he had never seen her as vulnerable as she was right now. Not even back then, when she had been poisoned by Gao’s man or the night he found her in the rain. For a moment he thought she would bail and retreat to the garden, instead she pulled down his face and gave him a deep passionate kiss.  
However, the moment would have been a lot more romantic, if Colleen wouldn’t have busted out laughing, after they pulled apart to catch a breath, “Oh my God! You look like a messed up clown!”  
He wasn’t sure if she had done it on purpose or accidently but during the kiss she had rubbed her paint stained hands all over his cheeks and through his hair. He could imagine how he looked right now, …he couldn’t bother less though, “Aren’t they all?”  
“Fair point.”, she smiled a wicked grin and turned back towards the wall, clearing her throat before she teasingly said, “ Anyway you didn’t have to worry about no one loving you, because you still had Davos.”  
“Wait, what now?”, he stuttered confused.  
“Oh.My.God. Please don’t say that you didn’t…Oh honey…He had such a crush on you, how couldn’t you notice?”  
“What we are-. We were just friends, he was like a brother to me.”  
She laughed, “Then he didn’t get the memo, or he has a very weird grasp on siblinghood. Because I’m pretty sure he loved you, which is part of the reason he hates my guts…Well that plus… the other… thing. You know…”  
Danny shook his head and laughed, “Nah.”  
“If you say so…”  
“Let’s just agree to disagree on that and focus on this perfect wall instead.”, he tried to change the topic and pointed towards the part of the room he just finished to color in a light, but not too bright green tone.  
“That’s the worst wall I’ve ever seen. This,“, she answered in a sarcastic tone and pointed at her part of the room, which did of course look exactly like Danny’s,” Is what a properly painted wall has to look like.”  
He smiled and played along, “ Are you kidding me? It’s perfect.”  
“It’s just an ounce too green. That makes it ugly as a whole.”, her smile was reaching from one cheek to another, “It’s a green mess.”  
“You’re a green mess.”, Danny laughed and swung his paint brush into her general direction, causing drops of color to form sprinkles on her shirt and face.  
She gasped and made a jump away from him. For a few seconds their eyes met, her lips formed a smile that was fierce yet tender and then the battle started. She leaped at him brush raised in the air as if it was her sword and he was some poor looser who had decided to challenge her in a fight. Danny ducked down, to avoid getting struck. But she had expected that and her brush connected to his lower chest. Pretending to actually having been hit by a sword Danny went down on his knees, while she grabbed him by the hair exposing his neck. He expected her to continue the play and make a “cut” across his throat, instead she dropped the brush bowed down and met him in a wild, passionate kiss. Shortly before they had to pull apart to breathe, Danny took his chance and used the brush he was still holding to gently “stab” her in the stomach. With an overly dramatic portrayal of shook his girlfriend sunk down to her knees as well, “I…I spared you. I…I trusted you.” Then she went limp and collapsed on the ground.  
Danny decided that it was only fair if he did the same and let himself fall back while holding the “wound” on his chest, “Justice has been served.”  
The end of the act would have been a lot more impressive, if he hadn’t forgot about the bucket filled with green paint standing right behind him. It fell over and the remaining paint spread across a large part of the, luckily covered, floor.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this hard. They both just lay there on their backs laughing until it hurt and tears were forming in their eyes. Danny didn’t care about the mass of paint soaking his clothes and hair and it seemed like Colleen didn’t give a shit either.  
Instead of fleeing from where the bucket fell over, she walked towards Danny and knelt down in the puddle surrounding him. Without saying a word she dipped her finger in the liquid and started to draw nonsense forms and shapes on his face. He didn’t react, instead he just enjoyed the cold sensation and the fond smile on her face.  
After there was basically no part of his face left uncolored, she shoved up his shirt and used the paint to outline the mark of Shao Lao. The paint felt cold but nonetheless ridiculously good against his skin. To return the favor, he dipped a finger in the pool and painted her cheeks with small stripes and dots. When he was done he wanted to copy her and lift up her shirt to draw on her stomach, but she was faster. She bowed down, out of reach and started to kiss his chest around the paint. First harmless and tame. But that changed when she reached his nipples and decided to put more passion into it, gently sucking his skin between her teeth. 

After a few minutes of slow yet sweet torture, he shifted on the ground, so that she wasn’t facing his chest but his face, “Hey.”  
“Hey.”, she echoed back just as softly.  
God, did he love this woman. He loved her so much, that everything else: K’un L’un, the company, and every painful thing yet to come seemed so unimportant and distant. The moment he pulled her down for a gentle kiss it felt like there was no world outside of these four (mostly green) walls. And that feeling only got stronger once Colleen shifted so that she was hovering over him, “Get that off.”, she whispered after breaking the kiss, fumbling with his shirt that was awkwardly pulled up around his throat. That was far easier said than done, since he had to sit up in the slippery paint but somehow he managed. Meanwhile Colleen did the same, freeing herself from her white shirt, exposing a simple black bra. While the paint had drained through the shirt and left stains on some part of her skin, compared to him she still looked too clean. To change that, he put his hands in the paint and started to caress her stomach, her back and the skin surrounding her bra. Judging by how she let her head fall back, quietly moaned and started to rock her hips against his stomach, she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did earlier. These little movements were enough to turn Danny’s arousal into outright lust. When she realized that, she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and let it slip of her shoulders. The uncolored skin formed a sharp contrast to the rest of her paint covered body. However her breasts didn’t remain clean for too long. Immediately after she laid them bare, Danny put his colored thumbs on her nipples and started to rub them in soothing circles. Which caused her grinding to grow more erratic and her moaning to grow louder .  
Danny couldn’t resist he just had to pull her down and kiss her again. However, that kiss was not nearly as gently as the ones they had exchanged earlier. It was messy and demanding, open mouthed and filled with need. Somewhere through the haze that currently was his mind he found the sense to search for the hem of her pants.  
“I…Don’t…Think…We should…not here…with this mess.”, she panted. He agreed with that, here the color was fun but they certainly didn’t want it on every imaginable body part.  
He licked his swollen lips, “Shower?”  
“You think we make it there?”

They did, and on their way neither of them really cared about the mess they left downstairs or the green footsteps they left on their dark bathroom tiles. All they cared about right now was to get their pants and underpants and therefore the last remaining pieces of fabric off their bodies. This turned out to be more difficult than expected. Not only because Danny was completely hard but also because their pants were drained with sticky paint. After they managed to get rid of the clothes they landed somewhere on the floor with a wet Thump-sound, most likely causing a giant mess.  
But that wasn’t important, the only thing that mattered right now was the feeling of their lips on their bodies and the task to turn on the shower without slipping or breaking the kiss. It was Colleen who solved this task while she was kneading his ass with her free hand and biting on his earlobe. Once the water sprinkled down on their naked bodies, Danny gently pressed her against the wall. He made sure, that his hands were completely freed from paint before he started to rub them around her clit, never quite hitting the spot he knew she loved. There were days or nights, where they could handle that, where they could tease each other for hours until their well trained bodies threatened to give up. Today was different, today it seemed like they needed each other fast and intense. He could feel that in the way, she used all of her physical power to grind against his touch, in the way her nails started to dig into the flesh of his back, but also in the way his own moans echoed in the shower and in the way his own want started to slowly take more and more control over his body. Slowly he started to move his fingers closer and closer to her clit. “Want you…”, she whispered in between load moans, “All of you.”, to strengthen her point she removed one of her hands from his back and wrapped it around his dick. That was the last push Danny needed, he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. She was so wet, that he filled her with one single thrust. The pleasure was so overwhelming, that both of them had to catch their breathes for a moment. When he was sure that Colleen was ready, Danny started to fuck her against the wall with fast and deep thrusts, using his thumb to stimulate her clit.  
It didn’t take long until she let her head fall back against the tiles and he felt her fingers digging into his flesh again while her feet pressed against his ass forcing him in as deep as possible, ”Don’t!…you’dare…stop…-”, the rest of her plea was swallowed by a load moan. The feeling of her walls contracting around him as she came was enough to pull him over the edge as well. For these magical moments, the world consisted of nothing but the two of them.  
After he had pulled out, they remained standing in the spray for a few moments.  
“I love you.”, she whispered.  
“I love you.”, he echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I guess this sort of has less plot, then the first one but instead it has... smut.  
> This wasn't intended to happen, I swear. I always planned for them to just make out after the paint fight and...and then it kept turning smuttier and then it would have felt weird to make them stop...they made me do it, I swear.  
> Oh and I don't think that you guys and your superheroboy/girl friends should do this at home because I don't think wall paint is good for your skin...But this is set in the MCU so it's probably some sort of magical space paint...idk.  
> The next part of this series won't be as smutty, I promise.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave kudos and comments.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
